Principles
by FriendLey
Summary: The Stark family gets called in to the Dean's Office when the young Stark gets into a violent altercation with his classmate. Complete


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Cinematic Universe or any of its characters found in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. No infringement is intended and this story is not for profit.**

The call went straight to voicemail.

"You know who I am," said the recording. "If it's an urgent message, leave it urgently. If not… eh."

 _Beep._

"Hello, Mr. Stark. It's Dean Roth calling from Midway Elementary Private School. There's been an incident this morning. Philip and his classmate got into an altercation which resulted in a broken nose for the latter. I am requesting your and Mrs. Stark's presence this afternoon to discuss Philip's behavior. You may call my office to confirm your appearance. I'm looking forward to seeing you here, Mr. Stark."

Dean Roth sighed deeply as she put the phone down.

She lied. She wasn't really looking forward to what was undoubtedly going to be a tedious, tense, and long meeting between two rival families.

…

Tony and Pepper walked down the hallway leading to the Dean's office. Right outside and sitting on one of the chairs by the door was their son, his elbows on his knees and his head bowed low.

Philip's head perked up at the click clack of his mother's heels. He stood up just as Pepper reached him and drew him in for a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern etched on her features. She studied Philip's face.

Dean Roth said that Philip had gotten into a fight, but said nothing about whether her son was injured. Were his fists bruised? Were there scratches? Was he scarred?

The ten-year-old let his mother inspect him, mumbling, "I'm fine. You should see the other guy."

Tony whipped his sunglasses off and tucked it in the neckline of his shirt. He put a hand on Philip's back and Pepper took her hands away.

"What _did_ happen to the other guy?" asked Tony, sitting down on one of the chairs.

Philip and Pepper followed suit.

"I punched him."

"Enough to break his nose," added Pepper, her tone of voice indicating that she wasn't at all pleased when she learned _that_ detail.

She didn't understand. Philip was never violent.

Philip's nostrils flared and he sat up straight. "It's only because he talked bad about you, calling you all sorts of names!"

Pepper's eyes softened in understanding. Philip was also overprotective.

"That doesn't excuse violent behavior, Philip. I appreciate you defending my honor but you should never pick a fight with someone just because they said something you didn't like."

Philip frowned. "Oh, so when dad does it, it's okay?"

Tony put up a hand. "Hey, don't bring Iron Man into this!"

"Your father fights _supervillains_ ," Pepper stated, "people who are trying to _destroy_ the world. That's different."

"I'm not talking about Iron Man," cried Philip, his head desperately whipping back and forth between his parents. "I'm talking about when we went out for movies and he WWE'd the man talking dirty about you!"

"Hey! I thought we agreed to keep that between you and me," said Tony.

Pepper looked at her husband. "Wait, what? You _wrestled_ someone? Were you planning on telling me this?"

She breathed in slowly. Sometimes, it felt like she was raising _two_ kids instead of one.

Tony looked sheepish but he deflected the question and said, "May I just remind you that this isn't about me. This is about our sweet, brave little boy who tried to defend his mother from a bully." He moved his hand up Philip's shoulder. "What'd he call mom, Phil?"

"A whore."

Tony's jaw dropped. "He what?! Oh, that kid is so getting—"

"Tony!" cried Pepper

Philip looked at his dad.

"I can't believe you're taking his side! He called you a whore!"

Philip looked at his mom.

"I'm not taking his side. I'm taking no sides except for that of diplomacy. And it seems that I'm the only parent who is taking this seriously—"

Philip looked back to his dad again.

"I diplomatically disagree—"

The door to the Dean's office swung open. "Mr. and Mrs. Stark?"

All three Starks glanced at Dean Roth who already had a pinched look on her face even though the meeting hadn't even started yet.

Pepper hissed at both her husband and son, "No workshop privileges. For the both of you." She rose to her feet and entered the office first.

…

"The school has a no violence policy, Mr. Stark. Philip must apologize," repeated Dean Roth for the third time.

Tony wagged a finger at her. "See, there's something wrong with that principle. Because you want my son to apologize for standing up to a bully. Is that what schools teach kids nowadays? I know Jesus said blessed are the meek and yada yada yada but do we really want them to submit?"

Dean Roth's voice hardened. "Mr. Stark—"

"Did you hear what the little toe-rag called my wife? He called my wife a _w-h-o-r-e._ " He whispered the word to the dean who only sighed in response. "Where'd he even learn that word at ten years old? My eye's on the parents. You should call the parents. That's a case of vocabulary neglect."

Dean Roth clasped her hands firmly together as if doing so gave her more patience. "I already did, Mr. Stark. Alex Hammer is having a talk with his parents right now."

Tony raised a brow. Beside him Pepper silently groaned.

"Hammer? Hammer's son? You let a conniving, scheming jacka—"

"Mr. Stark!"

"—pea brain put his son in this school? Where my sweet innocent boy goes to? When'd he even get out of prison?" Tony leaned in closer to the woman and adopting a scandalous tone, said, "Did you know he conspired with a raging, murderous lunatic?"

Dean Roth looked at Pepper imploringly. "Mrs. Stark, please control your husband."

Pepper put a hand on Tony's arm, effectively silencing him.

Dean Roth's lips twitched. The only outward sign that she was impressed with how effective and fast-acting that action was.

"I think," said Pepper slowly, "that things got away from us for a moment. Let's all calm down and remember why it is that we're here."

"Because Hammer's son called you a wh—" Tony shut his mouth when Pepper shot him a look.

His wife turned to Philip who's been sitting and silently observing them this whole time.

"Philip, if there's one thing we taught you: it's that your hands are good, that they're used for good. They're for creation not destruction, you _know_ that."

Philip bowed his head. He never could take it when his mom was disappointed in him. He mumbled a small "I know."

"Now, punching someone just because they hurt your feelings is not okay. And it doesn't matter whose son they are," said Pepper, looking pointedly at Tony. "You have to apologize, honey."

Philip chewed his lip for a moment. If he apologized it'd mean he regretted hitting Alex, which he didn't. He deserved it. But if he didn't apologize, he'd get expelled.

The wheels in his head began to turn and slowly, he looked up and nodded. "Fine. I'll apologize."

Dean Roth exhaled deeply. She nodded, pleased, and then got up. She opened an adjoining door and invited Alex Hammer and his parents inside.

Tony glared at Justin Hammer, but thankfully did not say anything. Pepper's fingernails digging in his arm assured that.

"In the tradition of Midway Elementary, an unreserved apology will be issued by Philip Stark," announced Dean Roth.

Alex, who was sporting a bandage over his nose (which made him look slightly better, if you ask Tony), held out his hand for Philip to take.

Philip dug his hands in his pocket. He looked at his mother who nodded encouragingly and then turned back to Alex.

"I'm sorry for breaking your nose," said Philip. "But I'm not sorry for standing up to you."

Tony barked out a laugh, ruffling his boy's hair. "That's a _perfect_ apology, kiddo."

Alex looked at his parents, affronted at the sorry-not-sorry apology. In turn, the Hammers turned to Dean Roth, expecting her to intervene.

Pepper, on her part, looked nonplussed. "That's fine with me," she told Philip, giving him a big smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Stark, but what Philip said wasn't an _unreserved_ apology," said Dean Roth, the pinched look on her face returning.

"What are you talking about?" asked Pepper, "He apologized for hitting him."

"Midway tradition demands an unreserved apology, _Mrs_. Stark," said Justin Hammer in a tone that immediately had Tony scoffing.

But Pepper gripped her husband's arm tighter.

Instead of addressing Justin Hammer, she turned to the dean. "My son is _not_ going to apologize for refusing to cower to a bully! He's standing up for _his_ principles of justice and courage. Can you imagine the Avengers letting aliens subjugate and conquer earth, to just take it all in stride?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Stark," bristled the dean. "I know you're used to getting your way in Stark Industries but—"

Tony's eyes widened. "I would just stop if I were you because my wife gives a very mean bitch slap."

It looked like Pepper _did_ want to collide her palm to the dean's cheek but her curled fists remained at her sides.

Pepper shook her head in disbelief. "We're getting out of here." She rose to her feet. "Tony, Philip, let's go."

The dean stood up as well. "Your son will be expelled." It was less a threat and more of a reminder of the repercussions of breaking school rules.

"There are a dozen schools fighting over my son's enrollment," retorted Pepper. "I don't think we're going to experience a problem."

She turned to Philip. "Philip, this is a learning moment. Mommy is being bullied by this authority figure. Do you see me resorting to violence?"

Philip, his eyes wary, shook his head.

"See? I'm exercising self control and distancing myself from this toxic environment." She gently put an arm around her son's shoulder and they both walked out the door.

Tony followed, hovering by the doorway. "In case that wasn't clear, the Stark family is officially withdrawing its support from Midway Elementary and its _principles_."

He hurried after his family who was already clearing away Philip's stuff from his locker.

"I'm sorry mommy got you expelled," Pepper said to her son. Her anger had subsides and gave way to clearer, more rational thoughts.

She groaned at the image she presented of herself in the Dean's office. If _any_ of that got out, it'd be a PR nightmare.

But Philip was grinning. "It's okay, mom. I knew it was gonna happen. It's in the handbook. An unreserved apology or expulsion."

"Wait, you _wanted_ to be expelled?" asked Tony, not sure if he should be impressed or disappointed at his son's life choices.

Philip nodded. "I hate it here. Everybody's always showing off and bragging about who they hung out with over the weekend." He tossed his bag over his shoulder. "Can I go to a public school? Peter's stories make it sound sooo good!"

Tony quirked his lips in thought. "Buddy, you can be homeschooled if that's what you want. Just… next time you dislike a school, use your words, alright?"

Philip chuckled and nodded.

 **A/N: this was inspired by an episode from Madam Secretary.**


End file.
